


Thoughts of a Two Year Old

by messingaround



Series: New Dads Time stamps [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, sibling fighting, stuffed animals, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: The thoughts of Gabriel our lovable two year old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies! I feel like Gabe hasn't been getting enough love in New Dads lately so this is for him and everyone who loves him. Tell me what you think of this<3   
> PS. If anyone has been wanting more bedtime stories for Raph one will be coming soon, I promise!  
> Love,   
> Mess

Gabriel wakes up from a nap that he was tricked into. Rubbing his eyes he sits up to see that he’s trapped in the playpen.  No one else is in the living room, he wiggles out of the blanket that he had cocooned himself in and grabs Plat. Gabe holds onto a bar of the playpen and yanks himself up. He takes a breath in preparation then screams as loud as he can to get someone’s attention.

   With a smile he stops when he sees Papa and Michael run into the living room. Papa rolls his eyes as he lifts him out of the prison.

    “Don’t do that Gabe.” Michael scolds him.

   He doesn’t pay his oldest brother any mind instead he kicks his feet in an effort to get Papa to put him down. Papa gets the idea and settles him onto the floor. Uneasily he walks to the back door, Michael right behind him. Luci is in the kitchen trying to climb onto the counter when he sees Papa he quickly backs away and pretends to do something else.

   Gabriel stops in front of the sliding door and smacks his hand against the glass. Papa cocks his head to the side and looks down at Michael who shrugs. He stomps his feet and hits the glass again, how do these people not get it? He wants to go outside and play.

    “He wants to go outside.” Lucifer unlocks the door and slides it open with ease.

  Gabe squeals, thankful that Lucifer always knows what he wants. He runs outside as fast as he can.

     “Lucifer!” He hears Papa shout at Luci, probably proud that his brother is so smart.

   “Gabriel hold on!” Michael yells from behind him.

      He doesn’t stop running. It’s not his fault that Mikey is a slow poke. Gabe reaches the stairs and is not deterred one bit, he can’t quickly go down them but stairs aren’t scary. The hazel eyed boy grips the handle tightly in one hand and holds onto Plat tightly with the other. Slowly he starts jumping down the steps. He only makes it to the third one before Michael lifts him up.

   “No!” Gabe shouts and hits Michael on the head with Plat.

  “Hey! No, that is not nice Gabriel.” Michael takes Plat away from him.

      Tears immediately gather in his eyes. His best friend was just ripped away from him, Plat is probably so scared and lonely.

    “No! Mine!” He tries to take Plat back but evil Michael keeps him out of reach.

       “You don’t hit people, Gabriel. It’s not nice.”

    Angry bubbles in Gabriel’s chest and hot tears start spilling from his eyes. Everything is sight turns blurry and all Gabe can think about is getting Plat back in his arms. Blindly he starts swinging a fist around, he makes contact with Michael’s cheek.

     “Ouch!” Michael yelps.

     “What is going on?” Papa’s voice does not sound happy.

   “Gabriel hit me!” Michael tattles.

       “He’s crying! Did you make him cry?” Lucifer screams.  

    “Too loud.” Raphael whines

    Gabe twists and turns trying to get out of Michael’s arms, he wants to be with Lucifer. He’s lifted out of Michael arms and he knows that it’s Papa that is holding him because of the height. He scrubs at his eyes so that he can see again. When eh can somewhat see again he spots Lucifer and holds his arms out to him.

    Papa passes him to his better brother and Lucifer holds onto him tightly. Lucifer picks up Plat from where he had been dropped on the deck. Gabriel cuddles his best friend.

 “Okay, what happened?” Papa demands.

     “You told me to get him so I picked him up and he hit me with Plat. I took Plat from him and told him that it’s not nice to hit people then he punched me.” Michael rubs his cheek and sends a mean look to Gabe.

    Gabriel sticks his tongue out at Michael and clings onto Luci tighter. Papa kneels in front of him and wipes the few stray tears left away.

   “Gabriel, we do not hit people especially not your brothers.”

  “He took Plat away!” Luci speaks up for him.

     “Lucifer,” Papa turns his eyes to Luci to which Lucifer grumbles in response, “we don’t hit Gabriel. Apologize to Michael.”

   He is lifted out of Luci’s arms and set on the ground a few steps away from Michael. Gabe crosses his arms and turns his head to the side. He will not apologize to a meanie like Michael.

    “I’m going to give you to the count of three and if you don’t apologize to Michael you’re going to go in the timeout corner Gabriel.”

   Gabe keeps his head turned and stomps his foot. “No.”

      “One… Two,” Papa takes a deep breath, “Three. Okay, bud two minutes in timeout.”

   “No no no.” The two year old frantically shakes his head.

       “Two minutes Gabe and Plat can stay with you.” Papa plants him in the timeout chair in the corner of the kitchen.

    When his brothers are in timeout they face the wall, Gabriel never faces the wall and he doesn’t know why but he’s glad he doesn’t. He can see Papa sitting on the stool a couple feet away from him. He can see Raphael sitting under the dining room table reading. He can see Lucifer sitting by the door watching him and he can see Michael holding an ice pack to his cheek.

     Gabriel gets bored in a matter of seconds. He instantly regrets his choice of not apologizing to Mikey. It’s not like he meant to hurt Mikey anyway, he just wanted Plat back. He holds onto Plat tighter. Gabe looks at Michael again and feels sad that his brother has a red mark on his cheek because of him.

   He stands up, Lucifer makes a strange noise and reaches out as if to stop him. Gabriel goes over to Michael and hugs him as tightly as he can. Michael hugs him back and pats his back.

    “It’s okay Gabe. Thank you.” Mikey forgives him.

  “Gabe you have to start over now.” Lucifer sighs.

     “That was very nice to apologize to Michael, Gabe. Lucifer is right though. You got up before your timeout was over so now your two minutes starts over.”

    Gabriel pouts as he placed back on the timeout chair.

~~~~~~~~

    Once timeout is _finally_ over, he gets to go outside. Papa sits on the grass and blows bubbles. Michael and Lucifer are trying to see who can blow the most bubbles and Raphael is judging for the winner. Gabe watches the bubbles in awe. The sun reflects off them making rainbows appear in the small circles.

   Gabriel chases around the bubbles popping as many as he can. Every time he catches one and pops it he giggles. Papa smiles as he creates more. Gabe stumbles as he chases one but he doesn’t fall. He looks up and watches some of the bubbles float away.

    Raphael gets bored of judging and starts chasing the bubbles with him. Working together almost no bubble makes it past them. Two bubbles join together which looks hilarious, Gabe laughs so hard that he falls backwards. Papa swoops him into the air, Gabe’s laughing so hard that his stomach hurts.

    Papa sits back down and settles him on his lap. Gabe sighs and kicks his legs as he watches Lucifer and Michael’s bubbles float around them. Raphael tries to hold a bubble in his hands but they keep popping. He watches the sun reflect off of the bubbles and takes in the warmth of the outside and that is coming off of Papa.


End file.
